


No Homo

by philosophyofhedonism



Series: College [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Steve, Dirty Talk, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Weed, first time gay encounter, safe sex, steve isn't super so he does get high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophyofhedonism/pseuds/philosophyofhedonism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are randomly assigned college roommates, and after a long shitty day, Steve catches Bucky lighting up in their room. One thing leads to another, and suddenly Steve finds himself stoned and on his back with his legs up in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Homo

**Author's Note:**

> This fucking story has been so long coming. I feel like I've been working on it forever. I kept trying to get high and write so it would be authentic, but then I would get distracted by [my tumblr](http://hellasara.tumblr.com/). So feel free to scream at me about how we must protect Bucky Barnes.

It was fucking hot out and Steve’s group project meeting had run over by almost half an hour and he got hit in the back of the head with a goddamn Frisbee walking across the mall and he was sweating buckets by the time he got back to his dorm because oh yeah, it was fucking hot as hell outside. He was uncomfortably sticky and working on a headache and just generally pissed. So he was really not in the mood to open the door to catch his roommate, shirtless _of fucking course_ , in the act of lighting a pipe. 

 

Bucky looked up at Steve and tried to hide the pipe and lighter in his lap, but it was too late. Smoke poured out from between his lips as he was overcome by a coughing fit.

 

“Look man, I’m really sorry!” Bucky began, a note of panic creeping into his voice. “I know you’ve got your scholarships and you’re really into this whole school thing and everything but…I just had a really shitty day man and I needed a pick-me-up.”

 

“And you thought our room was a good place to light up?” Steve asked, exasperated.

 

“Come on man, I haven’t got a car and Clint is busy with his new girlfriend so I can’t smoke in his apartment. I’m desperate. Please don’t fuck me over.”

 

Steve stood still for a moment in front of Bucky before dropping his backpack on the floor. A plan was forming. A stupid plan maybe, but Bucky was sitting there, shirtless and sweating slightly in the August heat and wow had Steve really never seen him without a shirt because his pecs should be illegal. Bucky was looking up at him with fear in his gray-blue eyes and he kept licking his lips like he was about to say something. Fuck his lips were pink. “Tell you what,” Steve spoke finally. “I won’t tell anyone if you lemme try.”

 

Bucky stared at Steve, dumbstruck. Steve raised an eyebrow.

 

“Excuse me? Let you try what?”

 

“Lemme try your weed.”

 

“Uh, what about football? Don’t you get drug tested?”

 

“Nah,” Steve shrugged. “I’m not worried, they always give us warning. They don’t actually wanna prove themselves right that half the team is on something.”

 

Bucky nodded. “I guess that would look bad. Okay man, whatever. C’mere, sit down. I’m gonna give you a shotgun, cause you’ve never smoked before.” After seeing Steve’s nod of confirmation, Bucky continued. “So how a shotgun works is I inhale the smoke, and then exhale the smoke into your mouth, and you inhale the smoke into your lungs. The reason is that it’ll make it less harsh for you.”

 

Steve sat down somewhat awkwardly next to Bucky. There was heat radiating from Bucky’s skin as he raised the pipe to his lips again and lit the bowl. Steve watched silently as Bucky inhaled the smoke, and then motioned for Steve to move closer. Bucky’s hand on his jaw guided Steve’s face closer, and Steve parted his lips in preparation. Bucky’s lips brushed against his ever so slightly as he exhaled smoke into Steve’s waiting mouth. His breath was warm and damp and for a moment Steve forgot to inhale. When Bucky pulled back he was grinning.

 

“Didya get any?”

 

Steve frowned slightly and exhaled softly. “Um, I think so?”

 

“Here, try again,” Bucky offered. “Make sure to inhale when I exhale.”

 

Steve nodded. “Okay, sure.”

 

Bucky lit the pipe again and this time Steve was ready, moving forward on his own to seal his lips against Bucky’s and inhaling the smoke from the other’s lungs. Bucky seemed to be caught by surprise by Steve’s enthusiastic participation, however he reached up to touch Steve’s neck gently as he exhaled. It’s not like he minded practically kissing his roommate after knowing him for less than a month. The dude was fucking hot, gorgeous blue eyes and a smile like nothing in the world could ever go wrong. Oh and also washboard abs and biceps that made Bucky’s cock twitch. Bucky had known he was bisexual since he’d gone to pick up Dana Metzger for a date in 9th grade and her brother had answered the door. So pseudo-kissing Steve? The opposite of a problem.

 

Steve pulled back abruptly and started coughing, to which Bucky laughed. “There you go! That’s how you know you got a good hit!”

 

Steve glared at him through watering eyes as he continued to cough.

 

“You ever smoked before?” Bucky laughed. Steve shook his head no. “Well then settle in, buddy. You’re gonna be high. Want another hit?”

 

Steve hesitated a moment, weighing the tingling feeling he was starting to feel in his fingers against the feeling of Bucky’s lips against his and nodded.

 

“Yeah, yeah I want more.”

 

Bucky shot him a look that Steve couldn’t quite read before taking another hit. Steve almost didn’t wait long enough before reaching towards Bucky, who grinned before securing a hand on the side of Steve’s neck to hold him in place. As he pulled away, Bucky couldn’t help but drag his lips against Steve’s in the semblance of a kiss. Steve looked confused for a moment before surging forward and capturing Bucky’s lips in a real kiss. Bucky reacted immediately, pulling Steve forward with his grip on the back of Steve’s neck. Steve gasped into the kiss, allowing Bucky the opportunity to lick into his mouth.

 

Steve couldn’t tell if it was because he was high, but Bucky’s fingers were trailing liquid heat along his skin wherever they touched. Especially where Bucky was caressing the joint of Steve’s jaw and coaxing his mouth open. Steve wasn’t sure what he should be doing with his mouth or his tongue. Of course he had kissed girls before, and he liked to think he was rather good at it, but maybe it was the weed or maybe it was just _Bucky_ that drove him crazy and made him feel like a blushing virgin. He tried his best to copy the movements of Bucky’s lips and tongue against his. It seemed to work, because Bucky moaned and tugged on his hair a couple of times. Steve, embarrassingly, moaned more often. It seemed to him that every time he wasn’t moaning, he was taking gasping shallow breaths that hitched in the back of his throat and made him flush high across his cheekbones and down his chest.

 

Bucky pulled away so that he could lick and suck and bite his way down the long column of Steve’s throat. The texture of Steve’s second day stubble under his tongue made Bucky whimper and grind down against Steve’s hip. Steve’s breath caught when the curve of Bucky’s hip came into contact with his half-hard cock. Bucky pushed himself up and realized he was lying on top of Steve. Steve was looking up at him, pupils blown and eyes wide.

 

“I’m not gay,” Steve stuttered.

 

Bucky smirked and rolled his hip down on Steve’s cock. “Really?”

 

Steve gasped and glared at him.

 

“Don’t worry, punk. I don’t give a shit what you think you are. I know what I am and I’m comfortable with that. I’d also be comfortable in less clothes.”

 

Steve licked his lip subconsciously and Bucky groaned at the sight of the pink tip of Steve’s tongue wetting his lips. Bucky swooped down to capture Steve’s lips, kissing and biting them until he was satisfied with the cherry color of them when he pulled back. Steve opened his eyes slowly, halfway. _My God, he has ridiculous eyelashes_ , Bucky thought.

 

“So is your sexuality going to be a problem?” Bucky asked, giving Steve an out.

 

Steve looked up at him sluggishly, and Bucky watched him register the question and come to a decision. He shook his head slowly.

 

Bucky snarled and yanked Steve’s shirt up over his head roughly. The shirt got caught around his head, but Bucky got distracted at his chest. While Steve struggled, Bucky ran his fingertips reverently over Steve’s torso and chest, tweaking his nipples mischievously.

 

“Christ, you’re built like a Greek god,” Bucky murmured.

 

“Get this shirt off me you ass!” Steve demanded, twisting around and attempting to get a good grip on his shirt with his arms trapped up above his head.

 

Bucky helped him tug the shirt off, and immediately kissed his hands in apology.

 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it. I mean, have you _seen_ you?” Bucky protested.

 

Steve grinned sheepishly and shrugged. “I lift weights a lot,” he said as explanation, and Bucky scoffed.

 

Bucky leaned down and teased his lips against Steve’s, letting him feel the contact, but not kiss back. When Steve was whimpering at the teasing and chasing Bucky’s lips, Bucky placed a hand firmly on Steve’s chest and pushed him back onto the couch.

 

“I’m going to suck your dick now,” Bucky informed Steve. “Any objections?”

 

“God no, not from my end.”

 

Bucky grinned wolfishly and licked down Steve’s abs before planting a sloppy kiss right above Steve’s low-riding basketball shorts. Bucky should have realized earlier, but his jeans were too thick. Steve wasn’t wearing any underwear. The heat of Steve’s cock was right up against Bucky’s face.

 

Bucky reached up and pulled Steve’s basketball shorts down, trying to hide the shaking in his hands. Steve didn’t shave. At least, not entirely. He trimmed his hair close, but Bucky could still see tiny blond curls. Steve’s cock was long and straight, about six and a half or seven inches from base to bright red tip. He was actually rather thick as well, and Bucky worried mildly about fitting Steve into his throat.

 

Steve bit back a whimper when Bucky’s breath tickled along his cock. Bucky smirked and leaned just slightly closer so his lips brushed Steve’s cock with each word when he said, “What was that baby?”

 

“F-fuck you,” Steve gasped out, even as his fingers drifted down to tangle in Bucky’s hair.

 

“Mmm,” Bucky moaned as he licked up the length of Steve’s cock. “Sure thing, doll. I’ll fuck you good. Make you scream.” Steve looked down at him weakly and Bucky shot him a lascivious wink. “You ever been fucked before? Oh that’s right, you’re not gay.”

 

“I had a girlfriend for a bit who played with my ass while she blew me,” Steve offered, unsure why he was trying to prove himself to his roommate who he had previously never had more than a passing sexual thought about. His roommate who, he remembered suddenly, he had caught smoking pot in their dorm room! None of that mattered as Bucky’s smooth voice rolled over him.

 

“Trust me, baby. This’ll blow that out of the water.”

 

Steve couldn’t have known at the time, but Bucky was understating things.

 

At first, the cold press of Bucky’s fingers felt strange, and Steve wasn’t sure he liked it. Then Bucky curled his fingers and stroked Steve’s walls, clearly searching for something. It confused Steve, until Bucky hit what he was looking for. Intense pleasure raced up Steve’s spine, making the muscles in his legs tremble. He barely managed to hold his position on his hands and knees.

 

“Oh my God!” someone was shouting. Steve realized it must be him, because Bucky was busying himself sucking down Steve’s cock, two fingers still buried in Steve’s ass. The feeling was incredible, and Steve was having a very difficult time regulating his breathing. He wasn’t very successful, he just kept letting out these hitched little moans continuously, completely in awe of the sensation Bucky was drawing from him. Suddenly, Bucky had pulled off Steve’s cock and was speaking again.

 

“You’re taking my fingers so well, Steve. D’ya want another?” he asked, gently scissoring his fingers inside of Steve.

 

“Yeah, yes, _fuck_ yes!” Steve babbled, clawing at the sheets. Bucky grinned devilishly and nipped at the firm muscle of Steve’s ass.

 

“Yessir,” he mocked as he gently eased a third finger in alongside the two already there. Steve whined at the stretch, but protested when Bucky moved to remove the finger.

 

“Nuh, jus’ gimme a sec,” Steve slurred, his voice thick with lust fueled by the marijuana. “Fuck, Buck, this feels so good.” Steve giggled. “Fuck. Buck. Fuck Buck!”

 

“Hey Steve,” Bucky responded.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Bucky twisted his fingers hard against Steve’s prostate, making him see white from the sudden jolt of pleasure. Steve shouted wordlessly as he collapsed forward.

 

“Shut up,” Bucky said, continuing to stroke over Steve’s prostate. Steve could only whimper. After reducing Steve to a quivering mess by stroking continuously over his prostate, Bucky spoke again. “You think you’re stretched out enough for my cock now?” he asked, relenting in his teasing of Steve’s prostate.

 

Steve let out a shaky whine as he tried and failed to push himself back against Bucky’s fingers.

 

“Oh-ho! Eager, huh?” Bucky rubbed his free hand down Steve’s back, ending with a grope and a loud _smack_ of Steve’s ass. “I dunno, Stevie. I’m kinda big. Why don’t you feel me?”

 

As if hypnotized by Bucky’s voice, (or was it his fingers in Steve’s ass?) Steve reached a shaky hand towards Bucky’s cock. It was strange to be grabbing a dick, something he was rather familiar with on himself, but from the wrong angle. The hot smooth drag of skin was not nearly so alien as the wrongness of the angle as it rested in his hand. Steve had grown so used to the weight of his own cock on his palm that Bucky’s was totally foreign.

 

“How about it?” Bucky asked. “Think that’ll fit in your tight little ass?”

 

Steve moaned at Bucky’s words. “Yes, please, please fuck me.”

 

“Fuck baby, you have no idea how hot you are. You could make a fortune doing porn.”

 

Steve growled and it was like the sound had been ripped from his throat. “Just fuck me, Bucky,” he demanded gruffly.

 

Bucky didn’t whine, but it was a near thing. Steve did whine when Bucky pulled his fingers out of Steve’s ass. Bucky arranged Steve exactly how he wanted him, on his back with his legs pushed up against his chest so far that he was essentially bent in half. God he looked good enough to eat all spread out like this. Steve had his arms wrapped around his thighs right above his knees, holding his legs up high and presenting his twitching pink hole for Bucky to plunge two fingers in and out of Steve’s ass once, twice, just to watch Steve’s greedy hole swallow his fingers, and to hear Steve’s wrecked cry.

 

“B-ucky!” Steve whined, his voice breaking.

 

“Shh, it’s alright baby, I got you,” Bucky murmured, rubbing a hand over the back of Steve’s thigh reassuringly. Steve whimpered, pushing into Bucky’s touch. Bucky ripped open a condom and rolled it on himself quickly. He rubbed a healthy handful of lube over his dick, allowing himself a few selfish tugs because it just felt _so damn good_ to finally get a firm hand on his cock.

 

“You ready, Steve?” Bucky waited for Steve’s answer, his cock pressing lightly against Steve’s hole.

 

“Yes, yes please fuck me!” Steve gasped out, rocking his entire body in an attempt to push himself onto Bucky’s cock. Bucky rested heavy hands on the backs of Steve’s thighs, holding him in place. Slowly, slowly, _fucking goddamn slowly_ , Bucky sank down, pushing himself into Steve’s body.

 

“Oh god, _oh shit_ , fuck you feel good,” Bucky groaned, resisting every muscle, every nerve in his body screaming at him to fuck into Steve rough and hard and just _take him_. Steve released his death grip on his right leg to bring his arms up to wrap around Bucky’s neck and claw his nails against Bucky’s shoulder.

 

“Oh my god you asshole, _fuck me_!” Steve demanded.

 

Bucky allowed himself to snap his hips forward, just once, and was rewarded by a throaty groan from Steve. Steve whined, so Bucky pulled back slowly, until just the tip of his dick was still buried inside of Steve. Without warning, Bucky slammed forward and immediately he knew that he had hit Steve’s prostate. Steve arched his back and his hand flew to his dick. He managed three desperate tugs before Bucky yanked his hand away.

 

“Not yet, baby.”

 

Bucky was right, of course. Every time he pushed into Steve, he pushed against Steve’s prostate. The feeling was building him higher and higher while his dick lay untouched and so _so_ fucking hard against his lower abdomen. Steve looked so fucking good like this, spread out underneath Bucky. He flushed high on his cheeks, and his tousled blonde hair fell in his face in a way that made him seem younger. Bucky leaned down until his lips were right above Steve’s.

 

“Open your eyes, Steve,” Bucky commanded, his voice soft and low. Steve obeyed, helplessly, his pupils blown wide and his lips pink and half parted. Bucky surged down and kissed him right as he ground directly against Steve’s prostate. Steve froze for a moment, then jerked violently as he came, untouched. Bucky was unable to keep Steve quiet, and Bucky was sure their neighbors could hear them through these paper fucking thin walls, but he didn’t fucking care because Steve was making these little gasping noises as his hole twitched around Bucky’s cock. Bucky took a hold of Steve’s waist, fucking into him and chasing his own orgasm now. He could feel it building in his spine, burning bright and narrowing his focus until all he could hear were Steve’s desperate little gasps, and all he could feel was Steve so tight and hot and wet around his cock. Just a few more thrusts and Bucky’s hips stuttered against Steve’s ass as he filled the condom.

 

Bucky took a moment to relish the post-orgasmic glow before rolling off Steve and allowing him to unfold.

 

“I think I might be gay,” Steve muttered.


End file.
